(500) días con él Camila Cabello & Michael Clifford (Camichael)
by littlemoonshine
Summary: "Esta es la historia de una muchacha que conoce un muchacho, pero no supongan nada, esta no es una historia de amor." Camila Cabello, de sólo diecisiete años, creció creyendo que jamás amaría al no encontrar la persona correcta. Michael Clifford, creció creyendo lo contrario. Luego de separarse sus padres, se mudó a Miami. En el aeropuerto conoció su amor: la música.
1. Prólogo

_"Esta es la historia de una muchacha, que conoce un muchacho. La muchacha, __**Camila Cabello**__, de sólo diecisiete años, creció creyendo que jamás amaría al no encontrar la persona correcta. Y claro, siempre dudaba que encontraría a alguien correcto en una pequeña cafetería de Miami._  
_El muchacho de dieciocho años, __**Michael Clifford**__, creció creyendo lo contrario. Luego de separarse sus padres, se mudó a Miami, y es ahí cuando, en el aeropuerto, conoció su único amor: La hermosa combinación de una melodía con una letra que se podía hacer sólo con una guitarra y voz._

_Camila conoció a Michael un Diecisiete de Abril, y desde ese entonces logró entender que podía estar equivocada._

_Esta es la historia de una muchacha que conoce un muchacho, pero no supongan nada, esta no es una historia de amor"._

* * *

[AU Camichael. Camila y Michael no tienen nada que ver con esto y pues, por esa razón esto se llama _fanfiction_. Puedo no aferrarme a las características reales de los muchachos, por lo que, sí, Camila puede tener o no una colección de bowties. O que Ashton y Michael no sea tan cutiepies. Peace out .]


	2. Day (000)

05:00 am, ya era hora de iniciar oficialmente su día. El despertador la estaba desesperando, pero no lograba moverse por pereza. Tomó el maldito teléfono, tratando de adivinar el patrón de desbloqueo, como cada mañana. Al lograrlo en su quinto intento, desactivó la alarma y miró la pequeña burbuja de notificaciones: Tres mensajes no leídos. Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes bostezar y pensó quién debía ser mientras frotaba sus ojos. "_**Lauren**_" susurró divertida, y como siempre, tenía razón.

**Lolo:** [TÚ, YO, MAÑANA, FIESTA.]  
[DETALLES COMO FECHA Y LUGAR HOY.]  
[Pd: Buenos días. xo]

Camila arqueó una ceja, realmente odiaba cuando le escribía así. Pero finalmente, debía aceptarlo. La amistad era más fuerte que unas mayúsculas mal usadas, ¿no?.

**Camz:** [Ok.]

[Eres extraña.]

[Buenos días para ti también :D]

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa de noche y, sin dudarlo dos veces, continuó su camino hasta el baño. Como todo lunes, sería un largo día.

Luego de haber dormitado en la misma ducha y cuando secaba su cuerpo, quiso despertarse a la fuerza. Acomodó su cabello en una trenza y buscó un atuendo típico en ella: blusa, jeans, zapatillas. Y sí, muchas veces se odiaba por ser una típica adolescente, pero debía vivir con ello. Reunió sus llaves, dinero y su teléfono y las colocó con torpeza en su bolso, para finalmente irse. Si ella debía ser honesta, estaba cansada de la rutina, pero no tenía otra opción. Bajó con cuidado los escalones y no dudó en sonreír al ver a su madre al pie de la escalera.

—**Buenos días, _Camilita_.**— Sintió un beso en la mejilla y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar el apodo que, a pesar de los años, aún le mantenía.

—**Deberías dormir un rato más, _mami._**— La muchacha la miraba con cariño, y su madre, sabía que tenía razón. Se despidió dándole un abrazo, tal como era cada día. Cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó hasta la vereda, esperando a que apareciera el auto que tanto soñaba tener algún día.

Cinco minutos más tarde, lograba escuchar la melodía de _Video Game_s, que significaba una cosa: su mejor amiga no se había quedado dormida. Una vez el auto se detuvo frente a ella, abrió la puerta de copiloto y le sonrió a su amiga, la cual estaba extrañada por tanta felicidad que demostraba.

—**Quiero que expliques tu mensaje, Jauregui.**— Dijo como si fuera obvia la razón de su felicidad, al ver que la otra ni pensaba en eso. La muchacha de ojos verdes puso su boca en forma de "o" y le sonrió de vuelta.

—**Ashton me invitó. Es extraño porque él siempre organiza y es de un grado mayor y sabe que me gusta y...**— Camila rodó sus ojos al ver que nada cambiaba en su amiga. —**Lo siento. El punto es... quería que me ayudaras a sobrevivir en el caos.**— Soltó un suspiro y ella sabía que debía aceptar. Jamás una fiesta pequeña ha hecho grave efecto en nadie, ¿no?.

—**Si me ayudas en el trabajo, cuenta conmigo.**— Le guiñó para luego mostrar una cálida sonrisa. —**Además me ayudarás a escoger algo lindo de mi ropero.**— Se sorprendió al ver como Lauren empezaba a conducir y asentía mientras cantaba _BlueJeans_. Eso era un sí en lenguaje Lauren. _«Un punto a favor para mí.»_ Pensó, alegre.

* * *

Terminada su última clase, se veía enfrentada, como cada día, a su pesadilla máxima. Odiaba pasar por los pasillos llenos. Se aferró a su bolso y a sus libros, y bajó su mirada para enfocarse en el suelo. Sólo veía cerámica, cerámica, libros, cerámica... pies, que se detuvieron frente a ella. «_Genial, Camz.»_ se dijo a sus adentros.

—**Hey, olvidaste esto.**— Una voz amigable hizo que la ahora, no tan intimidada chica, levantara la vista del suelo. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta quién era. _Ashton Irwin, el sueño de algunas, la pesadilla de otras._ Tímidamente, le sonrió y aceptó el cuaderno que el otro tenía en mano.

—**¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, puedo ser o no ser Camila...**— Quería agregar algo más, pero recordó a Lauren. Negó con la cabeza y miró a Ashton. —**Pero sí, soy esa... y... ya debo irme. Gracias por no romper mis apuntes como otros.**— Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Cafetería, cafetería. Sí, amaba entrar y sentir el olor a café con sólo respirar. Era su lugar favorito, a pesar de trabajar cada día del año ahí.

Buscó a la chica con la mirada y ahí estaba, esperando empezar su turno, con, obviamente, su teléfono en la mano. Negó mientras se acercaba a ella. ¿Cuándo dejarían de ser ambas unas adolescentes idiotas?.

—**Él me pasó un cuaderno y siento que fui una cretina y si hablas con éldile que me perdone y...**—

—**Basta, Camz.**— Contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla —**Dijo que eras adorable como un animalito y que tengo una buena elección de amigas.**— Le sonrió como enamorada al teléfono y luego miró a Camila. —**Vendrá con sus amigos, hoy. Sé que son lindos.**— Se encogió de hombros, conociendo la respuesta de la menor.

—**¿Como un animalito?, vaya, que lindo.**— Le sacó la lengua y rió.

—**No eres buena, Camz.**– La miró fijamente, queriendo contestar algo más, hasta que escuchó la campanilla sonar: Cambio de turno.

* * *

6:00pm, y aún ambas chicas seguían en su turno. Cada vez que se encontraban libres, hablaban de la escuela o de su nuevo puntaje de Flappy Bird. Se dejó escuchar la dulce campanilla de la entrada y Lauren acudió a saludar con ánimo, y a la vez, orgullo. ¿Orgullo de qué?, de estar enamorada, claro está.

—**Ash, chicos, ¿qué desean?.**— Dijo Lauren, a la vez que jugueteaba con un mechón. El chico le encantaba, y eso la tenía de esa manera. La otra muchacha disfrutaba la escena de lejos, aguantando una risa. Al ver que ella seguía conversando y no pidiendo órdenes, Camila se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, haciendo que saliera corriendo a la parte trasera de la cocina. Los chicos miraban atentos a lo sucedido.

—**¿Qué desean tomar o comer?**— Dijo finalmente la castaña, sonriendo tímida. Uno de los chicos dejó escapar un suspiro y otro rió. Era normal reírse sin haber entendido, claro. Ella también se reiría, si no hubiera ganado más trabajo.

—**¿Qué pasó ahí?** — Preguntó uno de los chicos. Lo había visto antes, en sus clases de Física. Era bastante lindo... _Calum Hood_, eso era.

—**Le dije que podía salir antes, y que yo haría las ventas que a ella le faltaran**— Se mordió el labio mientras hablaba. Sí, era un problema para ella.

—**¿Cuántas ventas son?**— Preguntó otro, que, claro conocía. _Luke Hemmings_. Compartía todas sus clases con él, puesto que siempre calzaban en las mismas. Y al compartir algunas, ya se conocían. Y ella agradecía eso, puesto que si no, huiría de los cuatro.

—**Doce. Me quedaban sólo cinco... pero bueno, ya saben.**— Murmuró divertida mientras veía a Lauren caminando nerviosa.

—**Podemos comprar muchas cosas, ¿no?, mañana será un genial día y quiero comer bien hoy.**— Ashton se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros de banda, terminando en una risa masiva. La chica con ojos verdes se acomodó a un lado del chico de sus sueños, lo cuál resultaba bastante tierno para Camila. Suspiró y les sonrió, anotando cada orden, excepto por la de uno de los chicos. Jamás lo había visto, y estaba muy metido en su teléfono para interrumpirlo. Al volver con toda la comida, se las entregó a cada uno y les agradeció, puesto que habían comprado todas las órdenes faltantes.

* * *

—**¡Cal!, ¡basta!.**— Chilló Camila mientras era levantada por él. Iban a mitad de la calle, sin miedo alguno. Lauren iba conversando con Ashton, Luke y Calum jugaban con Camila y... bueno, el otro muchacho actuaba como si no le interesara su alrededor.

—**¡Bájenme!, ¡ya!.**— Se aferró al cuello de Luke mientras Calum sólo reía. —**¡Debí haber caminado sola!.**—

—**Camila es muy pequeña.**— Canturreaban divertidos mientras ella deseaba que la soltaran. Estaba en los brazos de ambos, y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—**Ustedes son muy grandes. Y viejos.**— Trató de defenderse, causando más risas.

—**Tengo tu misma edad, Camz.**— Dijo el rubio antes de dejarla firme en el suelo. —**Y soy mejor que tú, claro.**— Apretó las mejillas de la, para él, pequeña y sonrió.

Lauren y los demás sólo reían al ver la situación. Eran las 22:00 y aún seguían en la calle. Vecinos salían a mirar por el escándalo que hacían, y pues, si alguien se estuviera riendo en la calle a esa hora, pensarían en algunos adolescentes borrachos. Y ellos sólo estaban borrachos de juventud, de diversión.

—**Los odio.**— Camila se cruzó de brazos, dándole una pequeña mirada al chico misterioso. ¿Por qué...?

—**¡Te tengo!.**— Gritó Calum mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para levantarla. La chica, soltó un grito de espanto y lo terminó con una risa.

—**Eso es todo. Has iniciado una guerra.**— Frunció el ceño antes de seguir con el juego que jamás terminaría.

* * *

—**Muchas gracias, chicos.**— Murmuró Lauren en nombre de ambas chicas. —**Son muy divertidos.**— Claramente, ella ignoró la diversión que tuvo su amiga, pero, ambas estaban felices. La otra muchacha soltó un bostezo y escuchó las risas de los muchachos mientras se alejaban.

—**Son extraños.**— Le susurró Camila una vez adentro de la casa de su amiga. —**En especial ese chico que no hablaba.**— Se cruzó de brazos, caminando hasta el sofá y acostándose en él. —**¿Lau?.**—

—**¿Mhm?.**—

—**Ugh. El amor es extraño.**— Susurró esperando que la otra no la escuchara. Luego de unos segundos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Day (010)

1:16pm y ya era oficial, lo odiaba. Era increíble pensar como en la fiesta de nueve días atrás había logrado conseguir tener una conversación estable con él. Claro, el alcohol la había ayudado.

En ese momento, tenía una lista mental de las cosas que odiaba de él. Odiaba, por ejemplo, como podía tomar cervezas sin marearse, como vestía, y como cepillaba su cabello diferente cada día. Odiaba sus ojos sin brillo alguno, y en resumen, todo su ser. Era lo que alguna vez quiso repeler de su vida, y aún sin conocerlo bien, sabía que no era bueno interesarse en él para tratar de llevar una conversación, y quizá, una amistad.

_**"¡**__**Camila**__**!, no debes pensar **__**así**__**."**_ Se susurró a si misma mientras miraba el cielo, completamente despreocupada. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero ignoró el hecho.

—**Hey**— El chico frunció sus labios mientras la miraba con atención.

La mente de Camila estaba llena de la preguntas, como _"¿Qué debería hacer?"_. Quizás quedarse quieta y así él se iría. Sí, eso haría.

—**Escucha, no hagas perder mi tiempo.**— Michael rodó sus ojos al ver que ella no prestaba atención y tomó su mano. —**Eres ****chillon****a**** y debes admitirlo. ****Sí****, puede que no me ****agrades****, pero ****Ashton**** me ****matará**** si ve que regreso a la cafetería sin ti. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o las malas, tú decide.**—

Camila sólo se encogió de hombros y sintió como el otro la miraba confuso. Ella podía ser un caso perdido, pero él no podía considerarse un chico con _encant_o, o estaría mintiéndose.

—**Bien, camina. No perderé mi comida y ****menos ****recibiré**** un golpe**— Comenzó a caminar, sin soltarla. Una vez que Camila tomó el ritmo de Michael, intentó soltar su mano, no lográndolo.

—**¿Puedes ****soltarme****?, no te agrado, lo has dicho. Puedo caminar sola. Fin del tema.**— Murmuró, deteniéndose a mitad del pequeño jardín trasero de la escuela.

—**Es cierto, pero no me ****ar****riesgaré****.**— Michael le sonrió forzadamente. —**Hazlo**** por ****Lauren**** y por ****Ashton****. Admito que ella tampoco me agradaba, pero h****ace feliz a ****Ash****.**— Soltó un suspiro y la miró de reojo. —**Tú... eres muy brillante, como un sol. Eso me irrita.**— Acomodó la _bowtie_ de Camila y se encogió de hombros. —**Podría seguir todo el ****día**** diciendo cosas que no me agradan, y no ****llegaríamos**** a nada, ¿no es cierto?**—

Ella lo miró con discreción y comenzó a caminar al sentido contrario, volviendo al lugar donde estaban antes. Se sentó en el pasto y obligó a Michael a hacer lo mismo.

—**Comienza a hablar, tengo todo el día.**— Le sonrió dulcemente antes de sacar su teléfono.

—**¿Qué?...**— Soltó un bufido, irritado por la actitud que ella tomó a último minuto.

—**Quiero saber. Lo que... no te agrada, claro. Y luego yo te diré qué es no me agrada de ti. Tienes 30 minutos****, ya.**— Dijo sin despegar la mirada del mensaje que escribía y soltó un suspiro —**Si lo haces, te ****compraré**** algo para comer. Es un buen trato, ¿no?**—

—**¿A ****quién**** le escribes?**— Levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor —**Hagamos esto ****rápido****. Los chicos me ****matarán****.**—

Camila sonrió ampliamente y le mostró la conversación que tenía abierta en el momento: Luke Hemmings. El chico —_que ahora llevaba su cabello de color castaño_— no tendría más excusas para huir, pese a haber aceptado.

—**Que empiece el juego, ****Clifford****.**—


	4. Day (030)

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Era obvio que ella no aguantaría otro minuto escuchando los emextraños /emsonidos que llegaban desde la habitación de Lauren./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cada miércoles, ambas chicas aprovechaban de quedarse a dormir al hogar de la otra. Y esa vez era turno de su mejor amiga. Y mentalmente se golpeaba por haber aceptado que invitara a Ashton./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suspiró resignada y buscó en su bolso su teléfono: no se quedaría a dormir en un sofá, sola, y sin mantas. Comenzó a buscar el número de Luke —emel cual, se sabía de memoria, pero el sueño le ganaba para /ememescrbirlo/em— y marcó. emUno, dos, tres, cuatro pitidos.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongemHeeey /em/strongstrongemCams/em/strongstrongem./em/strong— Escuchó la dulce voz, que a la vez, contenía cierta felicidad. —emstrongNo quiero sonar rudo pero... creo que sabes que debería estar durmiendo.../strong/em— Se lograba escuchar una risa familiar de fondo, junto un "emidiota/em". Sólo podía ser Calum./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¡No deberías mentir!/strong — Soltó en un susurro, sonriente. —strongSólo quería confirmar mi sospecha... noche de chicos, ¿/strongstronguh/strongstrong?/strong— Levantó una ceja, deseando que alguien se riera con ella. —strongDebo decirles algo... pero es prohibido. Mañana sabrán. ¡Los quiero!/strong — Colgó de inmediato, evitando las preguntas y amenazas obvias de ambos chicos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, procedió a revisar sus mensajes, antes de enviar uno a los amigos que em—realmente— /emdeseaba que contestaran./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongto/strongstrong: /strongstrongAlly/strongstrong, /strongstrongDJ/strongstrong, /strongstrongMoni/strongstrong, M.C, /strongstrongTroy/strongstrongand/strongstrong 3 more./strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/font¿Alguno tiene/strongstrong planes para hoy? -Cfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dejó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se acercó a la emmemopad/em que estaba pegado en el refrigerador para dejar claro que saldría. Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado, y ya le habían respondido./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong[M.C]:/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/font¿Por qué tengo tu número?... como sea. Pensé que /strongstrongAsh/strongstrong diría que estaba enfermo... /strongemstrongsucks/strong/ememstrong./strong/emstrongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. ¿Por qué él debía ser así?./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong[/strongstrongCamz/strongstrong]:/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontNo quiero pelear, /strongstrongMichael/strongstrong. Necesito un face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/font¿Puedo acompañarte?... no quiero estar aquí.font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Los minutos pasaban, y aún no obtenía una respuesta, emgenial/em. La pantalla se iluminó y no logró esconder una sonrisa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong[M.C]:/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontLlega hasta la playa y camina hasta los apartamentos. Busca el /strongstrongSunny /strongstrongBay/strongstrong, y luego sube al piso 10, número 250. Rá face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strongbr /strongfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/fontOh, ten cuidado al face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br /Camila se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó un breve respiro para golpear la puerta con suavidad. Al minuto, abrió el muchacho. Camila no pudo evitar mirar lo adorable que se veía con el cabello despeinado y ropa cómoda./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongDisculpa por.../strong— Sintió como la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía pasar con cuidado, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongNo te /strongstrongdisculpes/strongstrong por molestar, si te /strongstrongreferías/strongstrong a eso. Y no, no puedes burlarte de mí/strong— Murmuró tranquilo, antes de soltarla y observarla sin problema alguno. —strong¿No tienes frío?/strong— Frunció el ceño, esperando la respuesta de ella./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Negó rápidamente y le sonrió —strongNo te preocupes, /strongstrongMichael/strongstrong. Estoy bien./strong—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongEres mi invitada, debo /strongstrongatenderte/strongstrong bien/strong— La expresión en el rostro y la entonación de Michael confundió a Camila. No era la de siempre. —strongVen/strong— Le extendió la mano y la llevó por el pasillo — strongAún no comprendo porqué /strongstrongcaminaste/strongstrong cinco cuadras en un pijama así/strong— Entró en una de las últimas habitaciones y la hizo pasar. Estaba en la habitación de su enemigo. Vio como él caminaba a una repisa y buscaba algo en ésta. Al verlo con variada ropa en sus brazos, se encontró sorprendida./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongYo... no.../strong— Michael rodó sus ojos al escucharla y se sentó en su cama. Ella lo imitó con torpeza./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongDebes usarla, /strongstrongCamila/strongstrong. Al menos hoy. No desearías tener un resfriado, ¿cierto?/strong— Le dedicó una sonrisa y le pasó una remera, un sweater y un abrigo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Esto no está pasando"/em se repetía en su cabeza. ¿Había juzgado mal a Michael?. Lo observó por unos minutos, volviendo a fijarse en cada aspecto de él. Algo era /Ya no odiaba su cabello. Ni tampoco su estilo. Esos ojos sin brillo se habían convertido en un lindo laberinto, y realmente le agradaba que éste tuviera sus orejas /¿Estaba equivocada?, quizás eso él había querido desde un principio. Hacer que ella piense que es alguien que verdaderamente no es./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongGracias./strong— Susurró mientras tomaba todo el vestuario y seguía las instrucciones para llegar a la habitación de invitados./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Se miró una vez antes de salir de la habitación. Había ordenado su cabello en una trenza y su rostro estaba limpio, sin maquillaje alguno. Estaba completamente avergonzada. Aunque sabía que el otro no le prestaría atención. Dejó el abrigo sobre la cama y se deslizó con sus calcetas hasta la puerta./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vio a Michael sentado en la cocina, luchando con el humo de la sopa. Sonrió al ver otro plato y sintió como la miraba, esperando un comentario negativo, pero no. Se sentó a su lado y tomó la cuchara./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¿Qué pasó entre /strongstrongLauren/strongstrong y el bufón?/strong— Él rompió el silencio, junto una risa pequeña. —strongVieron la nota que dejaste y ella estaba muy preocupada. /strongstrongAshton/strongstrong llamó con desconfianza, y se sorprendió que hayas estado aquí./strong— Se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de la sopa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ella soltó una pequeña risa y negó —strongEs muy horrible para ser contado, y no estoy exagerando esta vez./strong— Sonrió al ver como el otro abría los ojos y continuaba comiendo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El silencio que se encontraba en el aire continuaba siendo sofocante para Camila, la cual, aprendía cosas nuevas del otro a medida que pasaban los minutos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Volvió a mirarlo y se acercó para tocar su frente —strongHey/strongstrong... deberías estar en cama. Dudo que quieras /strongstrongenfermarte/strongstrong más, ¿cierto?/strong—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongMhm/strongstrong, estoy bien./strong— Se alejó de ella y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Camila sola en la cocina./p 


	5. Day (031)

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"En ese momento,Camila sentía fuera de si misma. No comprendía cómo podía haber sido engañada tan fácil, o peor, haberse dejado llevar por la nueva actitud que Michael le dio a conocer esa noche. Cada vez que pensaba entenderlo, éste mostraba otra careta de él, y ella perdía su mente. Como siempre lo hacía al verlo directamente a sus ojos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Revisó el reloj: Ya eran las 1:30 am, y tendría que ir a la escuela dentro de siete horas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y salió de la cocina una vez que ya había terminado de lavar lo suyo, encontrándose al chico recostado en el sofá. Dudosa, se acercó a él tratando de no emitir ruido alguno, por si él estaba dormido./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strong¿/strongstrongMichael/strongstrong?/strong- Susurró dando pequeños toques en su hombro./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongVe a dormir, /strongstrongCamila/strong- Frunció el ceño, aún sin abrir sus ojos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strong¿No /strongstrongdeberías/strongstrong dormir en una cama?/strong- Levantó una ceja, sentándose en la alfombra./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongMhm/strongstrong, tal vez. Aún debo esperar a que llegue mi madre, y avisarle que dejé que una /strongstrongemextraña/em/strongstrong durmiera /strongstrongaqu/strongstrongí./strong- Respondió con calma, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongPodrías dejar una nota e ir a dormir. Estás /strongstrongagripado/strongstrong y mañana /strongstrongdeberás/strongstrong ir a clases/strong- Tocó nuevamente la frente del chico y lo miró preocupada. -strongNo seas idiota, /strongstrongClifford/strongstrong./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Michael dejó salir un suspiro fingido y se sentó en el sofá, intentando parecer tranquilo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strong No iré. /strongstrongVete a dormir/strongstrong./strong- Rodó sus ojos al ver que negaba./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongMe cansé. /strongstrongQuiero ser tu amiga. ¿Es tan difícil que lo entiendas?/strong- Se sentó a su lado y lo miró confusa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Le frunció el ceño y con tranquilidad, asintió./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongPodría hacer un esfuerzo para soportar tus chillidos por hoy./strong- Acarició el rostro de Camila, y ella, sonrió satisfecha./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongNo lo entenderías./strongstrong Es /strongemstrongmuy/strong/emstrong difícil, Michael. Es como querer pedir pizza a las 2am. ¿Entiendes al menos mi punto?/strong- Murmuró Camila, tratando de no reír./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Había logrado que Michael aceptara charlar con ella em-donde no la dejara hablando sola o se enfadara -/em y todo iba excelente. Aún no aparecía la madre del muchacho, por lo que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, con mantas y comida./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongNo se te olvide que soy mayor que tú, /strongemstrongCamz./strong/em strongYa he pasado por eso. Lo de querer a alguien y la pizza, claro. Vamos, sé que te gusta./strong- Pellizcó la mejilla de ella y sonrió -strongO un /strongemstrongcrush/strong/emstrong, quizás./strong- levantó sus cejas, provocando otra risa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongE/strongstrongs lindo. Pero.../strong- Sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí y de inmediato negó. -strongNo puedo, no./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Por otro lado, Michael no lograba quitarle la mirada. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la ternura de ella, y era lo que detestaba. Ashton era el principal culpable, pues le obligaba a hablarle, y siempre terminaba riéndose junto a Camila./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongSé/strongstrong honesta. No le diré a /strongemstrongLuke/strong/emstrong, si eso temes. Te diré un secreto, ¿bien?/strong- Frunció sus labios y continuó -strong Me gusta /strongemstrongAlly/strong/emstrong. Y sí, tiene novio, Troy./strongstrong Es genial./strong- Él no mentía del todo, puesto que fue su primera novia al llegar a Miami. Y claro, ella terminó siendo lo contrario que él ve en una chica./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Camila había fruncido el ceño. -strong¿Cómo la conoces?, ella jamás fue a nuestra escuela./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongCalum es su mejor amigo. He salido varias veces con los dos./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongWow. ¿Has hablado con ella acerca de...?/strong- Michael hizo una seña para que se callara y ella sólo asintió./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongNo cambies el tema. Luego te lo explicaré. ¿Él te gusta?/strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strong¿Podré irme a dormir si te contesto?/strong- Soltó un leve suspiro y lo miró a los ojos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Michael asintió como un pequeño. -strong Si así lo deseas./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongSí. /strongemstrongCreo/strong/emstrong que me gusta./strong- Susurró, ocultando su rostro con un cojín. -strongSuena/strong strongextraño decir que el chico que era mi pareja forzada en todas mis clases me guste, pero... él es asombroso en todo sentido./strong- Sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos. -strongMe gusta Luke Hemmings... y se siente fantástico./strong-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El castaño asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del sofá.br /-strongV/strongstronge a dormir ya. Eres libre./strong-/p 


	6. Day (042)

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""strong¡Bienvenidos!/strong" Se le escuchó decir a Normani en la entrada de su hogar. Ella siempre era la encargada de organizar la fiesta de los alumnos de grados mayores, junto al comité./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Le resultaba divertido a Camila asistir por segunda vez a esas fiestas, pues jamás le había interesado ir, o al menos ella decía eso cuando no recibía una invitación./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cuando ambas caminaron hasta el jardín, se sentía la alegría de todos. A muchos les quedaba un año para acabar la escuela, por lo que estaban decididos a festejar. Lauren, su acompañante, le apretó la mano en forma de nervios. Era de esperarse que Ashton estuviera mirándola mientras hablaba con unos muchachos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongCamz/strongstrong, escucha/strong— le susurró al oído —strong¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola por un rato?/strong—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ella asintió forzadamente. Odiaba quedarse sola en un ambiente en donde abundaba el alcohol y chicos, pero supuso que se iría luego de un rato, tal como había planeado. Observó el lugar en búsqueda de alguien conocido, pero Normani debía seguir en la entrada y las otras dos muchachas con las que había formado un lazo de amistad estaban acompañadas de sus novios./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba los jugos y otras bebidas, ya se había acabado el alcohol y aún no llegaban los encargados de la segunda ronda. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió algo de jugo. No comprendía el sabor, pero era agradable. Camila se encontró mirando nuevamente su alrededor y vio como alguien se acercaba a su lado, seguramente para tomar algo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongNo sabía que eras de fiestas, /strongstrongCam/strongstrongz/strongstrong./strong— miró a su lado, encontrándose a Luke. Ella abrió sus ojos, un poco avergonzada./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongVine por /strongstrongLauren/strongstrong, odio las fiestas./strong— volvió a mirar a los demás, intentando restarle importancia. —strongYa sabes, el alcohol y esas cosas/strong— frunció su nariz y lo miró de reojo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Todo iba funcionando como lo había planeado con Michael, o eso creía. Ella sólo debía asistir, y sonar madura./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongEntiendo/strong— el rubio sonrió mientras la veía. Se mantuvo por unos minutos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que volvió a hablar —strong¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche, /strongstrongCamila/strongstrong?, /strongstrongCal/strongstrong desea irse, y no me gustaría dejarte aquí/strong— se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la mirada./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, pero negó rápidamente —strongRealmente, quisiera/strong— lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo como la atracción la volvía torpe —strongP-Pero le /strongstrongprometí/strongstrong a /strongstrongemLolo/em/strongstrong quedarme./strong— se mordió la lengua por saber que mentía, pero de alguna manera era cierto, no deseaba dejar a su mejor amiga sola./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luke asintió, entendiendo el motivo. Se despidió de ella con un abrazo y volvió a repetirle la oferta, por si terminaba sola nuevamente./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"De un momento a otro, sintió como deseaba golpearse a si misma. ¿Realmente había rechazado su opción de pasar un rato con el chico que le gustaba? ¿Qué esperaba ella que pasara? nada, realmente. Buscó a Lauren con la mirada, observando su teléfono de vez en cuando./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finalmente, se rindió. No la encontraría, y lo más lógico era de que ya hubiera abandonado la casa, con su novio. Tomó uno de los vasos ya servidos que se encontraban en la mesa, sin realmente importarle lo que tuviera dentro. Y tomó otro más, al haber acabado el primero./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¿Camila?/strong— dijo una voz de forma burlesca, que cada vez sentía más cerca de ella. —strongPensé que no vendrías, ya sabes, em"yo no soy de esto"/em/strong— sintió como la imitaban con una voz chillona y ella sólo acudió a fruncir el ceño./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongVete, Michael/strong— bajó la mirada, deseando que él no la mirara. En ese momento, no se entendía a si misma, y al parecer, él tampoco comprendía cómo había evitado no seguir burlándose de ella./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongVen, vamos/strong— rodó sus ojos y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, tirándola levemente hacia él —strongTe llevaré a tu casa, estos chicos son peligrosos con las pequeñas como tú/strong— le susurró al oído, y obligándola a caminar una vez que ésta asintió sin decir una palabra./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongCuéntame de nuevo esa historia/strong— dijo Michael sonriéndole al camino. Él realmente no había tomado nada, por lo que no tenía ningún problema en llevarla a su hogar —strongEsa, del gatito, Camzi/strong— habló rápidamente, antes de que ella volviera a dudar y comenzara con otra que no tuviera sentido alguno./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¿Mi gatito?/strong— ella pestañeó confundida. Para ser primera vez que tomaba al menos un vaso de alcohol, no se encontraba tan mal. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongOlvídalo, ¿sí?/strong— negó riendo, para luego encender el equipo de música. Para sorpresa suya, comenzó a sonar una canción que conocía de memoria, y lógicamente, ella también./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnd, oh, I've known it for the longest time a/ememnd all of my hopes/embr /emAll of my words a/ememre all over written on the signs/embr /emWhen you're on my road, w/ememalking me home, home, home, home, home/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¡Yo la conozco! ¡Yo!/strong— Camila dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, emocionada. Él la miró por unos segundos y sonrió levemente—emstrongSee the flames inside my eyes, it burns so bright I wanna feel your love, no/strong/em— cantó, sin tener duda de cada palabra. Él la escuchaba con atención, sin quitarle la vista a la vía. Al sentir como ella le ponía la mirada encima, supo lo que debía hacer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—emstrongEasy baby maybe I'm a liar, but for tonight I wanna fall in love/strong/em— continuó él, sin esperar que ella realmente le hiciera caso. Aquellas letras tenían algún sentido en su cabeza, pues jamás las había olvidado. —emstrongAnd put your faith in my stomach.../strong/em—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—emstrongI messed up this time/strong/em— volvió a cantar ella, agregando una pausa que no existía en la canción de la radio. emstrong /strong/em—emstrongL/strongstrongate last night/strong/em—emstrong /strong/emMichael entendió: ella le dio su propia interpretación.—emstrongDrinking to suppress devotion, with fingers intertwined.../strong/em— susurró ahora, deteniéndose para mirar por la ventana./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Él asintió para si mismo, entendiendo qué era lo que pasaba./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong— — — — — — — — — — — — — — —/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongCreo que debería dejarte en la entrada ¿o no?/strong— murmuró Michael, rascándose la nuca. Ya habían llegado frente a la casa de los Cabellos, pero ella lo ignoraba, acomodándose en la silla para dormir. Él soltó un suspiro y se estacionó en el espacio vacío que quedaba frente al garage. Apagó el auto y se bajó del puesto de copiloto, para ir a tomar a la chica en sus brazos. Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera y la mirara extrañado. Cerró la puerta del auto con su pierna y caminó hasta la puerta del hogar. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La soltó con cuidado, haciendo que se mantuviera de pie sola y comenzó a examinarla: ¿dónde podría llevar sus llaves?. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongCamz.../strong— susurró esperando que lo escuchara, pero nada. Rodó sus ojos y con cuidado comenzó a buscar en los bolsillo del pantalón de ella. emNada/em. Se mordió el labio y observó su alrededor, hasta darse cuenta de que el tapete de la entrada era distinto a los demás que conocía. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a buscarla en la especie de piso con cierre. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Una vez encontrada, sonrió satisfecho y abrió la puerta con la primera llave. Entró con cuidado, tomándola de la mano y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Supuso que la cocina era la primera puerta, abriéndola y sentando a Camila en uno de los taburetes. Él buscó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, buscando además, un paracetamol. Al tener todo listo, se lo entregó a la chica, tomándoselo de inmediato./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongMike.../strong— murmuraba ella, sin realmente sentirse lo suficientemente conciente./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¿Dime?/strong— contestó de inmediato, mirándola con atención bajo la luz cálida de esa habitación./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir. Abrió sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salía. —strongQuédate/strong— dejó salir finalmente en un murmullo. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Michael se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello salir de los labios de ella. Dudó durante un minuto, si aquello era un sueño, o una pesadilla, pero no. Todo era real. Como era de costumbre, suspiró y la miró a los ojos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongVamos, te iré a dejar a tu cama/strong— salió de la cocina, llegando hasta las escaleras. Ella lo siguió tambaleando, dando como resultado que él la llevara en brazos, dándole las indicaciones para llegar a su habitación./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Deseó soltar una risa al ver como la habitación estaba pintada de un color celeste pastel, decorada de osos de felpa y accesorios que jamás había visto que los usara. La sentó a los pies de la cama, para poder abrirla. Ahí la acostó, tapándola de inmediato con las sábanas./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strong¿Te... irás?/strong— susurró ella, mirándolo dudosamente hasta que él negó. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongNo, no soy tan malo como para abandonar a un bebé que ha tomado su primer vaso de veneno. Además, creo que tendré que cuidarte en la próxima fiesta/strong— murmuró despacio mientras apagaba la luz y se sentaba en el suelo, a un lado de ella —strongMañana sufrirás, pero sólo dura un día, tranquila/strong— su mano acariciaba el rostro de ella, lográndola ver por la leve luz de la luna que entraba a través de las cortinas./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El silencio volvía a aparecer entre ambos. Pero volvía a ser un silencio cómodo, y con sólo mirarse sentían ganas de reír. Él continuaba acariciando el rostro de ella, y ella no podía dejar de apreciar esos ojos llamativos. Desde que Michael se había acercado a ella en la fiesta, se había fijado que algo había cambiado en él, y hasta ese momento, pudo deducir qué era./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sus ojos finalmente habían demostrado lo que ella deseaba: un brillo. No sólo un brillo especial, si no, uno hermoso. Algo que, para Camila, significaba lo suficiente para poder dormir y despertar sintiéndose distinta. ¿Realmente él no fingía lo que le había dado a conocer durante esas dos noches?./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—strongNo resultaste ser tan malo ¿sabías?/strong— susurró ella como respuesta, mirándolo con una sonrisa —strongPuede que... lleguemos a ser buenos amigos/strong—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Él le sonrió de vuelta y besó su frente —strongDuérmete ya, pequeña. Creo que estás alucinando/strong—/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ella asintió y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como si finalmente hubiera acabado una larga semana./p 


End file.
